Цех Рыбаков
Цех Рыбаков — объединение перинитов, занимающихся рыбной ловлей, перевозкой грузов, исследованиями морей. Кроме этого они изучают судостроение, обслуживание кораблей, как выбирать материал для парусов, навигацию, создание диаграмм, лова рыбы, изготовление и ремонт сетей, изготовление наживок, и другое. Все хорошие моряки понимают ветер и морские течения, знают судоходные реки и подводные рифы, а также особенности берегов. Рыбаки — те, кто част уходит в море на лов рыбы, в то время как моряки обычно плавают на больших судах, и проводят большее количество своего времени в море. Поселения рыбаков располагаются по всему побережью. При этом не все рыбаки входят в цех. Моряки часто наиболее практичные люди на Перне. Много работают руками, которые часто покрываются мозолями и шрамами от сетей. Общее описание Ученики ; Младшие Ученики: Время обучения: 6 месяцев — 2 года. Младшие Ученики — вновь поступившие в Цех. Цех принимает младших учеников когда им исполнится 12 оборотов. Ожидается, что Младшие Ученики, до своего прибытия не проходили никакого обучения, они только готовы учиться. Младшие Ученики посещают занятия, проводимые младшим подмастерьем по общим предметам (чтение, письмо, математика, география, история и политика) и практическим предметам (плавание, гребля, экология пляжа и гавани). ; Ученики, средний уровень: Время обучения: 2 оборота. Ученики среднего уровня закончили обучение в младших классах и достигли минимального возраста 13 оборотов. Если им 13 или старшие и прибыли в Цех с достаточными знаниями, они, могут стать учениками среднего уровня только после 6 месяцев пребывания в младших учениках. Ученики среднего уровня делятся на группы от 8 до 12 человек, они будут жить и учиться с этой группой до конца обучения. Ученики среднего уровня изучают некоторые общие предметы (литература, математика, география, история и политика) и практические предметы (плавание выживания, вспомогательная экология, плавание на ялике). Кроме того, отводится несколько недель на скорую помощь и помощь при обычных корабельных болезнях местным Целителем. Кроме того, каждый ученик среднего уровня будет проводить приблизительно четыре месяца в год в качестве матроса палубной команды на судне морского цеха. Обычно каждый ученик проводит каждый из его или ее первых три 2-месячных ротаций на различных классах учебных судов, и конечную ротацию в море на рабочем судне. В конце первого года обучения, каждому ученику предоставляется одна неделя для посещения семьи. Каждому ученику дают дополнительные две свободных недели в конце второго года. ; Старшие Ученики: Время обучения: больше 2 оборотов. Старшие ученики закончили курсы среднего уровня обучения и достигли минимального возраста 15 оборотов. Старшие ученики изучают несколько общих предметов (бухгалтерский учет, хранение и размещение груза, навигация), но проводят большую часть времени в практическом обучении. Старшие ученики в их первых 24 месяца участвуют в плаваниях 13 недель «шесть к десяти», 6 вообще и изучение теоретических основ в Морском Цехе разнообразил 7 ротациями практического обучения. 7 практических ротаций включают две ротации матросами палубной команды на учебном судне и одну ротацию по каждой из пяти областей специальности. После завершения этих 13 ротаций, Старшие Ученики имеют один месяц, чтобы подготовиться к проверке знаний по всем общим предметам. Они могут провести часть этого времени как каникулы; это дело Ученика, как лучше использовать его или ее время, поскольку использование времени является частью испытания. Те, кто получит удовлетворительные оценки, выбирают одну специальность для дальнейшего изучения и следуют выбранной специальности в море или в Цехе, в течение четырех месяцев. Вообще, когда все экзамены сданы с хорошими оценками, и их инструкторы полагают, что они показали соответствующие навыки и поведение, старшим ученикам присваивается звание подмастерьем после завершения их конечной ротации. Те, кто, как считают, требуют дополнительного обучения или практики, могут направляться провести дополнительное время в Цехе или как палубные матросы на борту судов, пока их не сочтут готовыми двигаться дальше. Подмастерье ; Младший Подмастерье : Считается, что Младший Подмастерье имеет все необходимые навыки работы от базового до среднего уровня по каждой специальности. За время пребывания в статусе младшего подмастерья, каждый член цеха получает необходимые навыки, чтобы стать практикующим специалистом по его или ее специальностью, работая непосредственно в его или ее области. После получения опыта в общих служебных обязанностях, он или она могут выбрать специализацию, например, лов рыбы или морское право. Младший подмастерье, специализирующий в судовождении, картографии, или океанографии работает на плавающем судне, обучая или обучаясь, в то время как Младший подмастерье, специализирующийся на судомонтаже или изготовлении парусов обосновывается в Морском Цехе, или других Цехах, или Холдах как назначено. Они могут также преподавать младшим и ученикам среднего уровня. Не состоящий в браке младший подмастерье получает место в маленькую группу в мастерской, в комнате на два или четыре места на группу, с отдельной учебной комнатой. Обычно они имеют некоторый авторитет среди тех, с кем делят жилье. В последствии, многие подмастерья проводят основное время на борту судов, комнаты не часто заполнены. Они получают небольшую ежемесячную стипендию. Женатый младший подмастерье может получить право на иное размещение себя и своей семьи. ; Подмастерье (средний уровень) : Это звание носит большинство членов Цеха. Подмастерье считаются компетентными профессионалами своего ремесла, и формируют рабочую основу Моряков на Перне. Подмастерье — самый высокий разряд, которого достигает половина членов Цеха. Подмастерье — в значительной степени практики, но некоторые квалифицированные подмастерья преподают ученикам среднего и старшего уровня курсы или навыки. В дополнение к их первичной специальности, они могут искать работу или учиться в других специальностях или специализациях. Подмастерье, проявивший интерес и способности может периодически запрашивать краткие назаначения в Главную Мастерскую на переподготовку: получить более свежие или продвинутые уроки по скорой помощи, питанию, и уход при обычных корабельных болезнях у целителя Мастерской. Считается неудачей для судна совершать плавание не имея на борту по крайней мере одного моряка, который может сложить сломанные кости или сшить глубокую рану, хорошо достаточную — оказать помощь, пока судно не достигнет гавани. Не состоящий в браке подмастерье получает отдельные комнаты в квартире «три-пять». За исключением того, что комнаты отдельные, они не слишком отличаются и не намного больше жилья младшего подмастерья. Зарабатывают прилично, но не много — ежемесячная стипендия со случайными повышениями. ; Старший Подмастерье : Старший подмастерье — продвинутое положение, которого некоторые мастеровые могут никогда не достигнуть. Старший подмастерье не должен только быть квалифицирован в своей ремесленной специальности, но также и талантлив. Старший подмастерье наставник для младших подмастерьев и подмастерьев. Они — преподаватели, менеджеры и посредники между подмастерьем и Цехом. Часто они являются вторыми или первыми помощниками и, иногда, капитанами. В Мастерской, не состоящий в браке старший подмастерье получает маленькие, но личные комнаты. Они зарабатывают приемлемую ежемесячную стипендию. Мастер thumb|left|200px|Корабль Главного мастера Уровень Мастера Морского Цеха — элита Цеха. Они — не только квалифицированы и талантливы в своем деле, но, обычно имеют дополнительные навыки хотя бы подмастерья, как правило, еще по одной специальности. Они достигли ранга Капитана и Управляют, по крайней мере одним судном, в течение, хотя бы одного Оборота. Они демонстрируют хорошее понимание отношений между различными сферами деятельности, и между Морским Цехом и другими Цехами. Они — высоко компетентные менеджеры, которые могут справиться ролью лидера, которую они должны выполнять. Они уважаются равными по положению также и вне Цеха. Только редкий, талантливый человек достигает ранга мастера в Морском Цехе. Мастера часто видны вне Морского Цеха в качестве Главных Мастеров отделения Морского Цеха, управляя и/или преподавая Мастерам своей специальности, торговым Капитанам или других флотов, или как менеджеры в главном Морском Холде. Мастера, задержавшиеся в Морском Цехе, получают квартиры среднего размера, которые включают отдельные спальни и комнаты для научной работы. Они могут также иметь смежную или отдельную комнату для офиса. Женатые мастера могут иметь несколько комнат, в зависимости от размера их семьи. Мастера ежемесячно зарабатывают неплохую сумму в марках. : Здесь представлено детальное описание цеха, взятое из The Dragonlovers guide to Pern. ВНИМАНИЕ! Текст на английском языке! This Tillek-based craft comprises several specialties under the aegis of Idarolan, the Masterfisher. Under Idarolan there are Master captains and Mastercraftsmen; and under them are the captains, who rate their journeyman seamen according to tradition: seaman able-bodied, second mate, first mate. Apprentices act as cabin boys and lure tiers. Shipbuilding includes construction and maintenance of boats, improvements on lines and sheets, and learning to choose materials for sails. Seamanship also involves basic navigation, understanding of the wind and sea currents, and the study of individual coastlines, underwater reefs in southern waters, and navigable rivers. Journeymen are taught to make maps of the generally accepted trade routes and the locations of the moorings best sheltered from the wind. Chart making is a precise craft, and only those who have fair hands as copyists are trusted to make charts, since many men's lives will depend on them. Very accurate charts have been handed down to the Fishercraft from their remote ancestors. Modern seamen have ceased to wonder how the Archive charts of the coastal waters are so incredibly accurate and detailed, and are just grateful that they are so. The knowledge that these are original fax pictures taken by the atmospheric probes has been lost since Moreta's day, when the Masterfisher succumbed to the plague, as did so many of his crafters. All that an apprentice today knows is that he had better copy those charts correctly. Any sea captain will want to have charts with him of his own copying, and keeps archives of sailing dates and cargo carried on board his ship. In the Seacrafthold, a treasured artifact is an antique map reputed to have been drawn by the first Craftmaster (Jim Tillek) and dates from before the Crossing. (The fact that the journey from Earth to Pern over twenty-eight hundred Turns before was also called the Crossing has long since been forgotten.) The Seacrafthold's archives helped to solve the mystery of Threadfall after the Long Interval as Weyrleader F'lar was able to study the number of clear sailing days the sea captains had reported during the previous Pass. It is easy to learn the basics of fishing. Apprentices start off tying lures, coiling ropes, scrubbing and polishing ship's wood and brass, and repairing nets. The journeymen do most of the actual work of fishing aboard a boat. They set the nets and haul in the catch, and both journeymen and their apprentices have the messy job of cleaning the fish. A Masterfisher knows how to judge where and when a good run of fish will appear, and will captain a crew to go and bring in the catch. All year round the women, children, and apprentices dry fish to store for use over the long, cold winter. In a skiff, a journeyman teaches an apprentice how to work with the equipment, tend sail, and use cast nets and drag nets. The rocky coasts abound with shore-hugging fish that are easily caught from small boats. Master Mactavis, the shipcraftmaster of Tillek, is a perfectionist. He prides himself that every man in every crew he oversees is an unexcelled specialist. If they do not live up to expectation, he gives them the sharp edge of his tongue while pointing out their mistakes. «The lives of men depend on you» is his favorite reminder. «Who knows what storms she'll be in?» is another. The personality of each man working on a ship needs to dovetail as well with his mates' as his skill does, for the crew that builds a ship usually sails her as well. This way, the crew know the ship, every ring, spar, and board of her, before she hits the water, saving precious sevendays that would otherwise be spent learning the vessel and her quirks. Their own lives thus depend upon their own work. The wood is chosen carefully from available stores. Sailmakers, sheet makers, and chandlers custom-outfit new ships or make replacement goods for existing craft. Tar and pitch come either from Tillek's or nearby High Reaches conifer forests. During an Interval they can make ships on the beach, but when Thread falls, they move indoors. The cavern in which they build ships is high, with a slip for sliding the finished ship into water. Prior to a Pass, all ships that are not prepared are brought into drydock for refitting. Pumps already exist in a ship's belly for bailing the hull, but during a Pass, the pumps are used for flooding the deck during Threadfall. Ceramic joints are used instead of wooden ones, which would be eaten off by Thread. A thin layer of lead is hammered around the mast and spars, and a canopy of metal is kept aboard to be drawn over the exposed parts of the ship as it passes through the Leading Edge of the Fall. Standard procedure is to unship the sails, draw the canopy and flood the deck, and sail straight into the Fall toward Following Edge. A ship is not vulnerable for long in the midst of the sea, but it is terrifying even for brave men. Dolphins, which are respected as another intelligent species, still exist in the seas of Pern, but no one seeks them out. The sea-crafters are taught not to bother them, and if ever a fishing crew catches a dolphin by accident, they let it go with apologies. They know that the dolphins have always been allowed the freedom of the seas, and they never eat them. Over the generations dolphins have tried to reestablish communication with humans, but the dolphineers are all long dead. No one else knows the language, though the dolphins still occasionally help becalmed or wrecked seamen. Most of the original dolphineers in the crossing came to Tillek or Ista, but they had very few apprentices — during that first Pass, not many had the time free to take up that kind of skill. The last trained dolphineer died less than a hundred years after the Landing. / * Главный мастер: Джеймсом Тиллеком (должность ещё не существует). / * Главный мастер: Кизан. / * Главный мастер: В Шестом Прохождение заброшенный к берегам Южного корабль положил начало «Великому Мору» (аналог земного гриппа). * Главный мастер: / В середине Девятого Прохождения мастер-рыбак Идаролан передал дела мастеру Куррану. * Главный мастер: Гостол, Идаролан, Курран.